


Love and Werewolves

by AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared



Category: Love and Monsters (2020), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brains not Brawn, Bug monsters, Don’t need to have seen the movie, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monster attacks are PG, Mostly Teen Wolf canon compliant, Pining, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale endgame, Stiles is bad with weapons, Stiles knows all the monsters already, Teen Wolf AU, Teen Wolf/Love and Monsters crossover, but it’s helpful context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared/pseuds/AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared
Summary: Two years ago, the world was supposed to end. Well, we nuked the astroid and saved the world, but chemicals and shit rained back down on us and soon cold-blooded creatures were evolving and growing huge and eating everyone. Like, 90% of the world populatoin was dead in the first year.Beacon Hills was one of the earliest monster zones. I’ve even heard some refer to it as Ground Zero. I called it home until a caterpillar trampled its way through town, destroying the high school, police station, and my home all in one go.// tldr Stiles is on an adventure to find Lydia and a wolf saves him from monsters
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 35





	1. Stiles’ journal of life after the end of the world

Two years ago, the world was supposed to end. Well, we nuked the astroid and saved the world, but chemicals and shit rained back down on us and soon cold-blooded creatures were evolving and growing huge and eating everyone. Like, 90% of the world populatoin was dead in the first year.

Beacon Hills was one of the earliest monster zones. I’ve even heard some refer to it as Ground Zero. I called it home until a caterpillar trampled its way through town, destroying the high school, police station, and my home all in one go.

I have a theory that our stupid nematon and leylines and other magical power sources helped our bugs grow faster or maybe they were already primed to change into monsters before the chemicals messed with their DNA. 

I was out scheming with my friends. Turns out we were great at supernatural problems but not so great at the actual end of the world. Anyways, I wasn’t home when my dad died by giant caterpillar without even having a chance to fight or escape.

The hospital was spared by that one, but not even hours later something else attacked. As soon as Scott heard, he took off to save his mom, and that was the last I heard from him. The rest of the pack split to find their families too. When I got to my address to find my home, my dad, were gone, I panicked. I got in the Jeep and drove. I drove until I ran out of gas, then hitched a ride with another group of fleeing refugees. 

Now we live in a bunker in the middle nowhere. It’s been two years, and while the others in the colony swear they want me here, I know I’m useless. Even when I could save the world, I was more brains than brawn. I had a werewolf for a best friend! Now I just take care of our cow Gertie, make minestrone when the right ingredients are found, and maintain what few weapons and tech we have.

I spend a lot of time on the HAM radio. I’ve made contact with dozens of other colonies, and actually found Lydia at a colony on the California coast a few weeks ago! It was great to hear her voice again after so long. I might even miss her more than Scott.

Shit, the bunker alarm…


	2. After the alarm

We lost Connor. I tried to get out there and help, but I froze up per usual. At least my stupid weak ass distracted the monster, some sort of massive ant that broke through one of our bunker walls, long enough for the other fighters to take it down. Again, useless. I’m not needed here.

Lydia is out there. Not even 100 miles away. I have to go, I have to at least try. I don’t know if I’ll survive, I probably won’t. But if I do and I can get to Lydia, maybe I can be useful again. Maybe, now that it’s been the end of the world, I can tell her I love her. I always have, and used to tell her again and again back home, but she would just smile and we’d get back to solving the next supernatural issue. Maybe now we can be together.


	3. Day 1 - Almost died already

I did it, I actually left. I reached the first town on the way to Lydia and I’m still alive! I might not be though, if it weren’t for this wolf that came out of nowhere and saved me from a bullfrog monster that thought I looked like a giant fly. We’re in his bus now. It looks like he stayed here with a girl. He can open and close the doors with geniously simple rigging, but there’s human stuff all over. Girl stuff. There’s this one dress he didn’t like me touching. He has a pillow that says Boy, and a drawing on the bus wall that also names him Boy. 

I just asked Boy, and he seemed to agree that this is his name. I’m talking to a wolf now. Scott couldn’t change into a full wolf but I wonder if he could have talked in that form. Then again, a talking wolf would probably look freaky.


	4. Day 2

I left the bus this morning, and Boy came with me! I don’t know where his girl went, but he seemed to know she wasn’t coming back. I wonder what happened to her. He brought that dress with him and almost didn’t let me stuff it in my bag. 

He’s probably already saved my life again today. I found some big red berries but he growled and nipped at me until I put them down. Maybe they weren’t ripe enough, but more likely they’re poisonous. 

Sometimes he’ll run ahead of me and start going in a different direction. I don’t have wolf senses, but I can hear just enough to guess that he’s leading me around monsters or nests or other dangerous things.


	5. Day 2 - HE’S A WEREWOLF

BOY IS A FUCKING WEREWOLF. LIKE SCOTT. BUT NOT LIKE SCOTT BECAUSE HE CAN BE A FULL WOLF. 

I was stupidly not paying attention and fell into a monster hole, a sand gobblers nest. They looked like big worms with too many teeth. I fell in, and right before a gobbler tried to take my head off, a man had jumped into the hole and thrown me back out. And then jumped out himself. Naked. And immediately turned back into Wolf Boy. 

Of course I started yelling, I had almost died and been saved by what I thought had been just a normal wolf, and he didn’t even say a word to me. No name, no explanation. He sat there looking at me while I yelled at him for saving me and scaring me and lying to me and not telling me he was a werewolf. He finally twitched his ears and got up, just walking away. He paused near the treeline, looking back at me. So I followed, but trust me, I’m still mad.


	6. Day 2 - It’s been a long day

This is the craziest thing to ever happen to me, and trust me when I say I’ve been through crazy. I recognized the face and after a bit of walking and thinking, it came to me. The werewolf is Derek Hale, as in Derek who helped Scott when he was bitten, Derek who almost bled out in my Jeep, Derek who wanted me to cut his arm off when he was poisoned by a rare type of Wolfsbane. 

I thought he was dead. Not because everyone is dead from the end of the world and monsters, but dead from Hunters. He’d been trapped years ago and while Scott and I tried to find him, it seemed like he’d been taken off the grid or killed. And he definitely didn’t turn into a full wolf back then. I would have known since he was an arrogant show off.

After outrunning a chumbler and crossing paths with a boulder snail (I froze up when it looked right at me, but it chuffed and snailed off, and I realized that it was just as scared of me), we stopped at a set of caves and suddenly Wolf Derek was a naked man again. He looked sweaty, like he had just walked for 6 hours under a hot sun (which we had), but he was otherwise clean. His black hair had grown out and fell around his face, preventing me from seeing him until he was ready to let me. He got a fire going and ignored me until a can of beans was warming up next to the embers.

“You’re Stiles.” He had said gruffly, like he hadn’t used his voice in years. “Beacon Hills. Scott. I remember you with Scott.”

“Yeah, that’s me. You’re Derek Hale. Where have you been? We thought you had died!”

“No.”

I just gaped at him, taking in his appearance, his haggard face and tired eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Derek spoke again. 

“I escaped to South America, and found Cora alive. We survived the monsters for a long time. We stumbled upon a queen sand gobbler, and we couldn’t get away. It got Cora first, and I wanted so badly to protect her that I became a wolf. I needed the change, so I changed. I still couldn’t save her, but I was able to escape the queen. I’ve been traveling North ever since. I don’t know why, it just felt like I needed to be North.”


	7. Day 5 - I’m still alive!

Derek has stayed with me, even though I’m going West to Lydia’s colony. He’s also stayed a wolf since he shared his story. He told me it was safer that way since he could sense the monsters so much sooner as a wolf than we could as humans. 

We’ve stopped to make a fire and make a warm meal a few times since, and sometimes I get some sleep in the middle of the day, when the sun is warmest and monsters are hiding in the shade. Wolf Derek lays down near me, but I don’t think he sleeps. Actually, I don’t think I’ve seen him sleep since the bus. 

I keep thinking about the dress in my bag. Was it Cora’s? The drawings on the bus had been a child’s, so was the dress from that girl? I asked Wolf Derek but he just ignored me and kept loping ahead to scout.

Now that I know he’s a werewolf, I’ve been filling him in about the things he missed at Beacon Hills since he was last there. Waking the Nematon. Allison and Scott, then Scott and Kira. The once-alpha twins joining the pack. Scott’s first Beta. Lydia, the most beautiful Banshee to ever exist. He had snorted at that, looking up from his spot near the fire. I swear he was laughing at me, but it’s hard to tell looking at a wolf. 

Around the fires and when we take breaks during the day, I talk. I told him about my colony, and Gertie, about finding Lydia on the radio. One night, after a particularly traumatizing incident with a millipede-type monster that trapped Wolf Derek (I almost lost him. He almost died!) and I actually shot the damn thing with the crossbow I could barely aim, (I saved him. I unfroze and actually used a weapon and saved him!) I broke down and told him about the day the world ended in Beacon Hills. Not getting to say a proper goodbye to Scott, Kira, Liam. They might not even be alive now, but the thought never crossed my mind on that day that we might never see each other again.

I told him about finding Dad. Crushed under the weight of a house, our own home, already dead. Derek pressed against me hard, then, and I curled into him, sobbing into his silky soft fur. He let me stay cuddled against him like that for a while, longer than he normally would have let us stay in one place. 

He lays closer to me when we stop now, even when I just talk about random things, personifying the plants and monsters to make up dumb stories and cracking jokes. I’m still trying to get him to laugh as a wolf.


	8. Day 6 - SHIT

Derek left. I yelled at him after he scared the hell out of me. That fucking red dress was more important than our lives, apparently. We had almost survived a Queen, her scary sharp fin chasing us as we ran and hid in a hollow trunk, but he had to get that damn dress when it fell into the water. The Queen went right for him as I scrambled to reach him first. I’m not even sure why we aren’t dead, but the Queen pulled up short rather than go in the water after us. 

I was so upset about almost losing Derek over a dress that he ran off. I don’t know if he’ll come back. I didn’t mean for him to leave. He just scared me and I get loud when I’m scared. 

I’m not feeling so great. I had to pull leeches off when I got out of the water. I think maybe I lost too much bloooo


	9. Day 7 - Almost died AGAIN, but made it to Lydia’s colony

Yeah, so those leeches or the water or both caused some sort of hallucinogenic reaction. I was super loopy, but luckily someone out hunting found me and took me to their colony before a monster could eat me. Lydia’s colony. No really, she actually runs the colony. And she’s great at it. We’ve been talking a lot. She was excited to see me too, but she hadn’t expected me to actually come (or actually survive, maybe). 

She’s been with Parrish for years now. Which I guess makes a lot of sense. They did have quite a close friendship back home. She’s a Banshee, he’s a Hellhound, they both have supernatural death-related powers. Which probably makes them a really good team to keep a colony safe from deadly monsters. I get it.

And you know what? I don’t really feel heartbroken. I’m happy for her. Really truly happy. It’s great seeing them together, his sweetness and her sass. It’s sickly adorable. The colony almost worships them like a royal couple. And Lydia absolutely deserves to be treated as a queen, even when she’s covered in mud from fixing a water main. 

She told me I can stay here, in her colony. She wants to help me find the rest of the pack. She thinks if they had died, she’d have felt it. Our reconnection made her hopeful that we could do it, we could find the others, and bring the pack together. Maybe even unite colonies, start rebuilding a society with the pack to help protect against monsters. She has plans. And I want to be a part of them, and find the pack, and it sounds like exactly what I had hoped, what I needed, minus being with Lydia.

But I feel empty. Like a part of me is gone. I realized today that I keep turning to look for a wolf. I miss talking to him, sharing space with him. My back is cold when I sleep, because he’s not there, literally protecting my back. 

God I was so awful to him. I said something about Cora and the girl being dead, that he could join them if he wanted to die so badly. He scared the shit out of me, but that was no excuse to say anything about his family and friends.

He’d protected me, helped me get to Lydia. He’d comforted me when I grieved, nipped at my legs when I told bad jokes. I don’t even know how many times he saved me and Scott back in Beacon Hills, before I even wanted to know him.

I started falling in love with a werewolf and then turned my back on him, not even thinking about going after him until it was too late.


	10. He came back!

I was drawing out a larger map of the Americas to mark colonies on when I heard screaming outside. I grabbed my crossbow (Parrish finally taught me how to aim properly and it was the only weapon I wanted to use, to remember that I’d been able to save someone I cared for with it) and ran towards the beach, expecting a monster crab or food stealing pirates. 

Instead, people were facing off against a wolf. A black wolf, carrying a red dress. 

I must have dropped my crossbow because it wasn’t in my hands when I threw them around him, my knees skidding across rocky sand as I dropped to wolf level.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I didn’t mean any of it!” I managed to get out between big gulping sobs.

Gasps erupted as the fur in my arms changed to skin and a very Human Derek was in my arms, hugging me back. 

I don’t know how long we stayed like that, maybe seconds maybe hours, but we jumped apart a bit when a pile of cloth was dropped next to us.

“Good to see you, Derek,” Lydia said, as Parrish shooed away our shocked audience. “I was hoping you’d come back soon, he’s been a distracted mess,” she said, gesturing at me.

“ _Moi?_ I’m not a mess!”

Lydia gave me a Look and Derek let out a quietly amused huff. His hands were still loosely around me, his face only inches from mine. And then I remembered he was still naked. 

I quickly tugged him up and pushed the clothes at him, herding him towards the bunker built into the cliff. “Lydia, Derek and I need to… talk. I’ll see you later.” He missed her smirk, and the way Parrish wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, both remembering and knowing that not much talking would be happening if two men said what they really wanted to say.


	11. The end or the beginning?

Derek had pulled the jeans on but left the shirt on my bed. I didn’t really know what to do with my hands, I swept them through my hair, fiddled with my hem, anything to keep from touching Derek again, the need to hold him and never let go coursing through every bit of me. 

His hand gently tugged on one of mine, bringing me closer until I sat on the bed next to him. 

“Stiles…” he started.

“I didn’t mean what I said about Cora. About you,” I interrupted. 

“I know; I’ve known since the moment you said them.”

I opened my mouth to respond but he held up his hand to stop me. “As a wolf, I can smell your emotions. I could smell your fear coming off you like tidal waves, and anger, burning hot and fast like a wildfire. But underneath that, I could smell… love. Your love, for me. And I wasn’t ready for that. Everyone I’ve loved, everyone who ever loved me, has died. Before the end of the world, after, doesn’t matter. They die. And I really, really don’t want you to die. So I ran.”

He had been looking away, but now he looked back at me, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I even stayed as a wolf, never let the girl on the bus know I could be human. I thought maybe she’d be safe that way. I couldn’t save her either, when a bone crusher found us out foraging. She was brave, but she tripped. Maybe if I’d been human I could have carried her.”

The tears were falling now, and his hands were wrapped up in the red dress.

“I thought if I could get you here, keep you safe until you got to Lydia, you would be ok, you would be safe here with her and I could leave you. But…” Derek hesitated, so I said what I had wanted to say since he’d come back.

“But I love you. Or I’m falling in love with you. I don’t want you to leave. Or if you have to leave, I’ll go with you. Lydia is fine here on her own, and she’s with Parrish too. She doesn’t need me. I mean, you don’t need me either-“

“I want you. With me. Stiles, I never thought about it until I ran, but I didn’t feel the drive to go North once I found you. After I left, the drive came back but it needed me to go West. Somehow, in some supernatural werewolf way, I was being led to you. I’m meant to be with you. I want to be with you.” He put the dress aside, took my hands in his, looking up to meet my eyes. “Whatever you want to do, stay here forever, travel to find Scott and the pack, wherever you are, I hope you’ll let me be there with you. And if you don’t want me as Derek, I’ll still follow you as Boy.” He let out a shuddering breath, and I could feel now that he had said his bit. He was ready for me to pass judgement.

I leaned forward, our hands still wound together between us, and pushed my lips against his. He stiffened, but then relaxed and lifted his hand up to my neck, cradling me as he deepened the kiss. After a moment, pulling away just enough to catch a breath, “I don’t want Human Derek or Wolf Derek. I want both of you. All of you.” I pressed another kiss to his lips. “And never call yourself Boy again, that’s too weird now.”

A soft smile, another kiss, and then he tugged me down to lay on the bed. 

“Do you mind… staying with me a bit? I haven’t slept in over a week. And now I’m not sure I can without knowing you’re next to me, knowing you’re safe.”

I pulled at him until he rolled against me and rested his head on my chest. I ran my hand through his hair, twirling it through my fingers. 

“Sleep, Der. I’ll be right here until you wake up.”


End file.
